


Confessions

by Ticia_10



Category: Powerpuff Girls, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Drama & Romance, I can believe I wrote something so cheesy I do have a heart, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticia_10/pseuds/Ticia_10
Summary: Boomer has been secretly in love with Brick, and Butch is the only that knows it. But the ravened seems to keep his love affair for himself, so, how can you trust someone who doesn't confess who is he in love with? Or maybe he's trying to protect him...
Relationships: Boomer/Brick/Butch (PPG), Boomer/Butch
Kudos: 7





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after a short comic from MOUCHbart in Deviantart and just let my imagination fly. Here's the link:   
> https://www.deviantart.com/mouchbart/art/JEOLOUS-LOVER-520531339
> 
> Now, votes please: Would you like to read more of this couple? Something sexier or just as cute as it is right now? Comic...oh, wait, think I can't post comics here... Well, still vote and I'll draw it.
> 
> XOXO and go to bed (yeah, sure)

Boomer has had it for sure. And for the last time. Of course, it was stupid of him to tell Butch about his secret love for Brick, but he really needed to air himself out. And after all, his brother had kept his secret after all, mostly. Like right now. After having had another fight with the girls -and lost it- the three boys went to a playground, hoping to take their rage on children, but they weren't in the mood. Instead Brick started playing tag with the brats. Boomer and Butch went to the swings.  
-So -started Butch slowing down-, are you gonna tell him any day?  
-Of course not -answered the blonde while stopping-, you should know that by now!  
-And what's the good on that? You just keep watching silently while he dates a girl after another. You know, we're not ten anymore, I'm sure he's starting to look for a chance to get to the very end with one of those chicks.  
Boomer looked angrily at his brother, but he was right. He knew the redhead was also a hothead, and every time he went on a date he came later and later. It was for granted that he had already done some make out and maybe something else, some moments alone with a girl in the dark, in an alley, getting close to her body, hugging her, maybe lusting a little.  
Boomer shook his head to threw this though away. Then looked at his black-haired brother and said poisonously.  
-And you're the one telling me that? Every time you get out for a date, come earlier. Seems to me that you're a terrible player.  
-Maybe. Or maybe I'm saving me for the one I really love.  
-You? -Boomer couldn't help but scoff.  
-Yeah, what's wrong with that, uh? I can be a total romantic if I want to.  
-And who this mysterious one is? Buttercup?  
-Nah.   
-Bubbles? I'm sure she would like that kind of love dove stuff.  
-Give up, you'll never guess it.  
Boomer gave him a cold glace. After him having come clear of his secret love, the green was still reticent. Butch jumped over the blond playfully, not giving him a chance to stop him from throwing themself over the swings.  
-Maybe is you -said Butch tickling him once in the sand, which Boomer did not appreciate.  
-What are you doing, babies? -Brick was standing next to them- It's time to go home. Come now.  
Butch stood up from his little brother and offered him a hand, which was rejected.

They hit the showers as soon as they arrived. It was a shared bathroom, and the three were used to wash together. It was one of the few chances they have to really talk about their feelings.  
-Man, this girl is everything -said Brick-. I bet tonight's gonna be "the" night.  
Boomer shuddered while soaking himself in the water.  
-Oh, she had you at her hand, isn´t it? -Butch winked at the red.  
-Hey, I'm the one who has her heel to head for me.  
-Suuure. Keep saying that to yourself.  
Brick splashed some water to the raven hair.  
-I'm closer than you two, losers -said while going out of the shower-. Hope you have fun jerking around.  
Having said this, he left for his room. The two brothers stood under the water, yet not for the same reason. While Butch was humming a tune, Boomer was close to hitting his head into the walls.  
-Relax, Boomie boy. I don't think that girl is gonna let him go that far. And if she does, it's your fault for not confessing. You've had a lot of chances, after all, you live with him.  
Boomer couldn't hide the murderer look to his brother, who didn't even care about it.  
-Hey, if you're so annoyed, why don't you tell him already?  
-What?! -Boomer turn from furious red to plain white in a second.  
-Let's make a bet: the one who confesses to his secret love the last has to do what the other say for a week.  
-You're kidding, right?  
-I think Brick is still in his room -said Butch quietly and stop the faucet to pick on the red's room-. Nope, already gone. Guess I've won.  
-Wait a minute! Why would I even accept doing something so stupid?   
-Oh, 'cause you don't wanna me showing everyone your stuffed animal collection.  
-I don't have such things!  
-Yes, you do. I've been buying some for years and placing them on your bed while you're sleeping.   
Boomer turned red again.  
-You've done what?! If this is one of your jokes…  
-Of course is one of my jokes, why else would I be buying those toys for years?  
-Are you for real?  
-Yup.  
Boomer looked at him infuriated. Or at least he tried since the black hair had become so used to annoy him that had grown some kind of immunity to his younger brother's glances.  
-This is blackmailing.  
-Yup.  
-And it's unfair! Whatever I do you will win.  
-Life's unfair -Butch clunched to Boomer's shower door, looking calmly at him.  
-And if I lost, what would you wanna me doing? Because I'm sure you've already come with something shameful for me. Stealing the Powerpuff girls' panties? Wear girly all week? Or maybe…  
-Date me.  
-Uh? -Boomer widened his eyes while looking at his brother. Right now, he couldn't say if he was joking or just cruel, since he showed barely a curl in his lips.   
Suddenly, the blonde heat up and plunge himself against the other, throwing him to the floor while delivering punches in every direction.  
-You, idiot, stop fucking me! -Boomer said while his eyes went red and big round tears ran down his cheeks- Do you have any idea of how painful is this to me? To see Brick every day, even sleep next to him, and not being able to tell him anything? Do you know how bad it hurt to be in love with your own brother? How dirty I feel, I am, just by thinking about him in this way? How many…?  
Butch grabbed his brother's hands and in a second turn himself over the blond, saddling on him while holding his hands over his head. His green eyes fixed in the blue ones.  
-…times have I tried to move forward and find me someone that can love me back? Or how many times I wished to leave, to disappeared, so I don't have to face you knowing you won't correspond to my feelings?   
Tears started to slide from the green eyes. He bit his lips while slowing down his distressed breath. Boomer had stopped crying, and was giving him a hard look. Butch looked away, annoyed and embarrassed.  
-Tch -was all he said while standing from over his brother and leaving the bathroom, without caring any more about the blond staying laid.

The clock showed a 2, a 4 and a 9. Boomer turned over his bed once more. He had been turning around on his bed as much as he had been turning around butch's words in his mind. He finally stood up and walked slowly to his brother's room by the shared bathroom door. He came close to him, slowing even more. He wasn't certain if Butch would be awaken or asleep. But possibilities made his heart race. He saw his brother move slowly under the sheets. He was awaken, after all. Boomer stood close to the bed, not really sure about what he wanted to say. Butch raise the sheet next to the blond and he got on. He cuddle next to the dark haired and stayed there, keeping what he felt was a safe distance. They stared at each other until boomer's spotted a strange bundle in his brother's arms. He reached for it and found out it was a stuffed toy he was clinging at.  
-So, it was true? The stuffed animals?   
Butch tittered.  
-Not so big. About six or seven.  
Boomer inched closer to him, picking the toy.  
-What is it? A shark?  
-Yep. Because you can bit by surprise -said while pocking on his brother's ribcage. Then he parodied a shark bite on the blond's shoulder, barely brushing his pajama.  
Boomer chuckled. His brother laid softly his hand on his forearm, pulling his cloth. Boomer looked at him.  
-Hey, come closer -was all he said and the youngster settled into his arms-. Guess we're some kind of a loser, after all.

Boomer giggled and closed his eyes, the shark stuffed in his arms keeping them separated enough, and yet, they both feel closer than usual while going to sleep


End file.
